kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Mussashi
Height:82.7 meters Weight 60,100 tons Gender Male Combat style Martial arts Primary attacks: Samurai weapons Secondary attacks: Standard kicks and punches Primary weapons: Elemental control Secondary weapons: Pilfered ranged attacks Energy style Elemental Overview A mighty kaiju with the soul of one of the greatest Samurai of all time housed within him. Musashi fight to protect humans that cannot defend themselves from kaiju attacks Origin With so many Kaiju terrorizing the world, an ancient mystic in Japan decided that a guardian was needed, a supremely powerful warrior capable of defending people from the marauding beasts that attacked them. To this end, he sculpted a clay doll of a fearsome looking beast with a wolf’s face and four arms. He knew what incantations to use to bring this beast into our realm, but he also knew that it by itself would never be enough to defeat kaiju after kaiju. It would need a warrior’s soul, a true warrior. Brave, righteous, a poet of the battlefield. The man knew of only one warrior who could accomplish such a monumental task. He channeled the soul of the legendary Samurai Mushashi Miyomoto, the sword saint, into his beast. With all the strength he could muster, the mystic summoned the kaiju from his realm into our own, willfully offering his own life as tribute to accomplish this task. With his life seeping out of him with every breath, the mystic looked on as the Kaiju burst forth from the ground. But infusing the ancient Samurai’s soul into his creation had an unexpected bonus. His kaiju was covered in traditional Samurai armor, mystically enhanced by the forces that created it. The massive warrior moved toward the dying man, each footstep sounding like a thunderclap caused by God Himself. It looked down at the man…and bowed. As deeply as he could. With his last breath, the man spoke to his creation. “Go…Musashi. Go and protect those in need.” Energy System: Musashi has the ability to instantly summon any number of Samurai and Ninja weapons to use in the fight. Though summoning them drains his energy reserves. His energy regenerates slowly over the course of a fight, but overuse will leave him unable to summon a weapon if he needs it at a critical point Ranged combat Aerokinesis: Musashi has control of the element of wind, and can use it to push enemies away, or slam hurricane-force winds into them. Terrakinesis: Musashi can use his control of the Earth to form massive dirt shields to deflect attacks, or giant fists made from the ground that can slam enemies from afar Hydrokinesis: Musashi will use water to, like with his Terrakinesis, slam the enemy from afar. Pyrokinesis: He can launch fireballs from his hands, or spread already existing flames to create a barrier between him and his foe. Pilfered beam: Musashi has the ability to use any beam attack he's struck with. But he can only use it once, and he can only use the most recent beam he was struck with. If he wants to use a particular beam again, he has to wait until he gets struck by it again. Bow and arrows: He summons a Yumi longbow and fires an arrow at his target Shuriken: Musashi throws a group of Ninja stars at the enemy. Grappling Over the shoulder throw: Musashi grabs the enemy by the arm and throws them over his shoulder. Trip up and stomp: He kicks the enemy's knee out, causing them to fall. Musashi then slam his foot into their chest. Choke and punch: He grabs them by their throat with his top two hands, then proceeds to use his bottom two to pummel their gut. Monkey toss: Musashi performs a simple throw almost identical to the one Ryu and Ken used to use in SFII. Ninja hook and chain: Summons a Ninja-style hook and chain combo, then entangles the enemy's feet. He then swings them around and around, then throws them across the battlefield. Melee combat Chop to the neck Double chop to the neck Double punch: Musashi attacks with both his upper and lower arm, simultaniously punching the foe in the face and body. Martial arts kick Naginata strike: Summons a Naginata and uses a variety of strikes with it. Katana strike: Summons a Katana and performs strikes with it. Kenabo: Summons a heavy, powerful Kenabo and bashes the foe with it. Weaknesses: Magic Category:Fan Made Monsters Category:Good Kaiju